vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
V (V for Vendetta Movie)
Summary V''' is the main protagonist of the movie V for Vendetta, an adaptation of the comic of the same name. His origin is mostly untouched, although his goals are different and has a much more aggressive approach to the situations he is in. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 9-B physically. 8-B with preparations Name: V, The Man in Room Five (real name unknown) Origin: V for Vendetta (film) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least in his mid 30s Classification: Enhanced Human, Vigilante, Freedom Fighter/Anarchistic Terrorist (Depending on perspective) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Is skilled with a variety of weapon including firearms and swords, but prefers to use knives), Expert in demolitions, Genius Intelligence, Preparation, Social Influencing (V is an extraordinarily charismatic figure who is able to invoke feelings of rebellion in the nation with his speeches and inspires thousands of people to don his mask and joining his cause), Master at Disguises Attack Potency: Wall level physically. City Block level with prep time (Obliterated the Big Ben with explosives) Speed: Subsonic (Blitzed several soldiers spread across a room with melee attacks faster than they could reload their guns, whilst heavily injured) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can snap necks) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Able to send people flying across an alley with a normal punch) Durability: Wall level, possibly Small Building level with armor (Was hit by over nine clips of machine gun fire whilst only wearing a steel plate for protection, which was visibly penetrated, including point-blank headshots, and was still able to blitz all nine soldiers immediately afterwards; He did eventually die from his injuries, however was seen being hit once with a punch but did not move at all) Stamina: Superhuman (See the above soldier blitz feat) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with knives and rapier. Tens of meters for projectiles and explosives. Standard Equipment: His signature metal ballistic Guy Fawkes Mask, Six double-edged knives (Around twelve inches long), twin sais, numerous gas grenades, explosives and smoke grenades, a rapier Intelligence: Genius. The experiments conducted on V increased his intellect to a remarkable level. He is extremely well-versed in a variety of fields, which includes chemistry, politics, philosophy, electronics, literature and psychology, among others, and especially with tactical planning and pyrotechnics, seeing as how he was able to destroy the Old Bailey using only over the counter materials and blew up the internment camp he was in with a bomb using only fertilizer and solvent to create mustard gas and napalm. A prep master, being able to pull of a very long-term and intricately designed plan to take down the Norsefire Government with little assistance and limited resources. Managed to kill over 40 people who survived the Larkhill Incident and made all of them look like accidents. He is extremely well-read, having hundreds of books in his hide out and can recite extended lines from them perfectly. V is a master thief, retrieving dozens of banned artworks, supplies for his plans, and even food that was sent for the Chancellor himself, and also a master of disguises, fooling both Inspector Finch and Evey without them realizing who he was, despite the horrific burns on his body. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:V for Vendetta Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Antiheroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Terrorists Category:Revolutionaries Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Geniuses Category:Preparation Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Murderers Category:Stone Walls Category:Armored Characters Category:Sai Users